Munkcast S1 Ep 6
by Jgirl7777
Summary: Summary: If you look up Munk Media, you'll see these munkcasts are based on that.


Summary: If you look up Munk Media, you'll see these munkcasts are based on that.

 _ **Munkcast S. 1 Ep. 6**_

"Shouldn't we film the munkcast?" Theodore suggested.

"Yeah, let me gather the others" Simon replied.

* * *

" I wanna host" Alvin said.

"You hosted last time, Alvin" Brittany argued "It's my turn."

"Nobody hosted last episode, Britt" Alvin pointed out.

"Well, then the time before" Brittany says.

"That was Simon!" Alvin corrected.

"Hate to interrupted one of your famous Alvin/ Brittany arguments, but we're rolling" J cut in.

Alvin and Brittany stared at the camera and noticed the flashing green light.

"And this is the munkcast…" Alvin said awkwardly.

"I'm reading the first question before these two start arguing again and waste more time" J said.

 _Munkette007_

 _How do u guys feel about J going into other versions of the chipmunks? Does it make u jealous or feel replaced?_

 _Plz answer!_

Nobody seemed to like that question.

Alvin made fists with his tiny paws.

Brittany folded her arms and huffed.

Theodore and Eleanor had sad expressions on their faces.

Simon sighed and fixed his glasses.

Jeanette's ears flattened as a frown appeared on her face.

"Well, that answers that question" J said and sighed.

"I'm not gonna lie, I don't like it!" Brittany confessed.

"It's different when I feel jealous because Alvin's getting more attention. I know Alvin couldn't replace me. But now I'm competing with two other versions of myself, making it easy to feel replaced" says Simon.

"Yeah, our counterparts are the same as us. We literally could be replaced!" Jeanette said and tears filled her eyes at the thought of it.

"Um, I-I don't like it either. First I had to share J with my brothers, then the Chipettes, and now there's twelve more of us?!" Theodore agreed.

"It's hard because she hasta have enough room for eighteen chipmunks in her life and there's not enough time in the day" Eleanor stated, playing with her pigtails.

"You guys could never be replaced! Not by each other, not by your counterparts, okay?" J assured.

"Screw it with the other counterparts! What do they have that we don't?!" Alvin blurted out as his fists tensed up.

"Alvin! I love all eighteen of you alright?!" J told him.

Angry tears filled his eyes. Then his expression changed to just sadness.

"C'mere, baby" J scooped him up and held him close.

J let everyone else join as well.

"No matter if there's one of you or a hundred, I love you all the same" J told them.

"Y-You always said you had enough love for all of us and I believe you" Simon sniffled, hugging her tightly.

"Yeah, as long as you aren't stroking any other Alvins" Alvin said but there wasn't a response.

"You have?!" Alvin asked.

"Maybe... It calms him down" J replied.

Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Next question" J said. "You can read it, alright?"

Alvin nodded.

 _Alvinette_

 _Hey guys! You're favorite annoying chick! Okay, this is gonna be good!_

 _Tell Alvin how he cooed during the nightmare reality series! Simon has a video! That is if he hadn't deleted it._

"Crap…" J said under her breath, but Alvin could still hear it.

"What the heck is Alvinette talking about?" Alvin asked.

"I still have the video… But you're not gonna like it" Simon says, taking out his phone.

"Let me see that!" Alvin grabbed the phone.

 _ **~Video~**_

 _Simon aimed the phone at Alvin._

 _J was sitting on Alvin bed cradling Alvin who was sleeping in her arms._

 _What are you doing?" I asked. "See if you can get him to do that again. I need something to hold against him the next time he pranks me." Simon replied._

 _She rolled her eyes._

 _"Simon," J said disapprovingly "Alvin doesn't deserve to be humiliated like that. Leave him be."_

 _Simon kept the camera on Alvin._

 _She stroked Alvin's back and he cooed again._

 _They all laughed and it woke him up._

 _Alvin sat up and looked around._

 _"What's going on?" he asked._

 _"Nothing." they lied._

 _Alvin shrugged" And went back to sleep._

 _ **~End of Video~**_

Alvin was blushing deeply and the Chipettes were laughing.

"That was adorable!" Jeanette exclaimed.

"Play it again" Eleanor said.

"What was that?!" Alvin yelled "I sound like a baby!"

"And you look like one too" Brittany giggled.

"J got you way too comfortable around her" Simon chuckled, "That was a noise of joy and comfort and security. It means you love her."

Alvin grunted and hit himself in the head.

"Really, Alvin?!" Alvin asked himself angrily.

"Calm down, baby" J soothed.

Alvin took a deep breath and sat down.

 _Guest_

 _question for alvin: how did you feel when brittany talked about your brother and sister moment when j was rocking plus lulled you to sleep to me she did not have said anything about it because it was a brother and sister moment that she did not need to see it plus talk about on the raft?_

"Great another embarrassing question…" Alvin said.

"How do you think I felt?! Embarrassed! Humiliated! Mortified! Ashamed! All of the above! And you're right. Brittany shouldn't have said a thing; What I do with J is none of her business! I'm just glad Dave shut her up before she finished her sentence!" Alvin exploded.

J picked him up as he continued to rant and rave.

She rubbed her cheek against his, calming him down.

"Thank you" he said "I needed that."

Simon read the next question.

 _mattblue057_

 _question for brittany: why do you embarrass poor alvin some times like when you all where on the raft after escaping the island on the raft in middle of the ocean do you know alvin has sensitive feeling so why do you think it is funny to embarrass him if he was having a brother and sister time when you saw j rocking alvin plus lulled him to sleep then you feel the needed to talk about on the raft to embarrass him?_

"Yeah, Brittany, why?" Alvin asked.

"I dunno… it's fun." Brittany answered.

"It's fun? So you just get a sick thrill from embarrassing me?!" Alvin questioned.

"Yes," Brittany replied "but I know that time I went a _little_ too far."

"A _little_? Brittany, you made a joke about us sleeping together!" Alvin protested.

"I love Alvin a lot, but that is just a level we will never reach" J added "And if you keep this up, you won't either."

"Already have… hehe… that's my kind of first date" Brittany lost herself in the clouds for a minute.

"TMI!" J exclaimed.

"I thought this was supposed to be kid-friendly" Simon reminded.

"Me too" J rolled her eyes.

"I'll read this one" Jeanette offered.

 _CattyRae_

 _Lol a bra for a slingshot? Wow Alvin...XD_

 _~CattyRae:)_

Alvin immediately starts laughing.

"Hahaha, very funny" J said sarcastically.

Alvin stopped laughing.

"Sorry, J…" Alvin apologized.

"Forget it. I like to hear you laugh better than yell or cry" J told him.

Alvin smiled.

"CattyRae, I know you have many questions that definitely will be answered in the next munkcast." Eleanor said "We just want everyone to get a chance to have their questions answered."

 _Guest_

 _1\. What do you think of the alvinor couple, is Eleanor the right one for Alvin? Cause they do have a lot in common according to the old series._  
 _2\. If you Simon and Jeanette had a baby how would you name it?_  
 _3\. J aren't you related with them, I'm somehow confused?_

"NO!" Alvin and Eleanor shouted simultaneously.

"I'm with Brittany" Alvin stated.

"And I'm with Theo" Eleanor announced.

"And these are the movie versions. It's not like the munkcasts by Chris Woodley and they know about their 80's counterparts" J informed.

"We didn't even know we had other versions until J told us" added Jeanette.

"I should ask them to join the munkcast if we get more questions about them." J says.

"As for the second question, I'm not sure" Simon said. "If it was a girl, I like the name Lilian and a boy I like Max."

"A girl I like the name Julian and it goes for both genders" Jeanette replied.

"Well, I guess when… if the time comes, we'll figure it out then" says Simon.

"Yeah" agreed Jeanette.

"Third question is complicated…" J started. "I am not really related to the chipmunks or Chipettes, given I'm not a chipmunk at all. I'm actually a fairy… even more complicated. It would make a who lot more sense if you watch [read] _Alvin and the Chipmunks w J_ and/or _How it All Began."_ J went on. "In the first movie three curious little chipmunks decided to read my diary and learned I wished to be their sister."

"We loved J like she was family and we thought 'why not?'" Alvin added.

"So now we like to call each other siblings. And since I have no real family in the movie world and I'm still too young to live on my own, though I could totally do it, they are my family in this world" J said. "As for the 'fairy thing,' if your still confused just watch [read] what I mentioned before."

"This is it for the munkcast; hope you enjoyed" said Simon.

"Keep on munkin'!" everyone said.

* * *

 **Thank you for the questions and comments everyone! Keep 'em coming!**

 **Shout-outs for CattyRae and Mattblue057!**

 **If you are a guest, you can make a cool name so I can remember who you are each time you ask a question. Ex. Alvinette.**

 **CatteRae: Sorry I couldn't get your questions in, but in the next they will totally be there. And It would be helpful if you could put your questions in a review so it's easier to copy and paste the questions.**


End file.
